Scar's Undecided Fate-Scar's Death, Chapter 2
by Painted Lark
Summary: Now that Simba's back, can he get the throne back from his evil uncle, Scar? Or will Scar win and rule the pride with an iron claw?


Chapter 2

Lightning crackled as Simba came pounding down. He ignored Scar and instantly bent down to Sarabi. He muzzled her head, and her eyes slowly fluttered open as she tilted her head to look up at him."Mufasa?" She asked. "No, it's me." He replied, his eyes deep with sympathy. "Simba? You're alive. How can that be?" She looked up at him, surprise tingling in her voice. "It doesn't matter. I'm home." He rubbed his head against hers. "Simba?" Scar said quietly, "Simba, what a surprise to see you...alive." He shot an evil glare at his hyena minions, who gulped hard and backed up into the shadows. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart." Simba growled low and started to advance slowly towards Scar, forcing him to back up even more. "Oh, Simba, you must understand. The pressures of ruling the Kingdom." Scar dramatically bawled. "That is no longer yours. Step down, Scar." Simba growled deeply, his eyes dark. Scar chuckled. "Ha, ha. Ok, I would. But, actually, ha. However, there is one little problem. You see, them." He pointed a claw up to the thousands of Hyenas that circled him, who were all growling and snapping. "They think I'm King." He smiled, the hyenas backing him up. "Well we don't." A soft voice called out, and Simba and Scar looked away to see who it was. "Simba is the rightful King." Nala, a beautiful honey-colored lioness stood on a rock, her eyes bright. "The choice is yours, Scar. Either step down or fight." Simba returned his stare to Scar. "Oh, must this all end in violence? I would hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Simba?" Scar strolled slowly to the lionesses who sat by Nala, who was obviously the bravest of them all. "That's not going to work, Scar. I've put it behind me." He said, rather animously. "And what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?"

Sarabi and Nala looked at Simba. "Simba, what is he talking about?" Nala asked, her soft voice growing louder. "Ah, so you haven't told them your little secret. Well, Simba, now's your chance. Tell them, tell them. Who is responsible for Mufasa's death?" Scar passed Sarabi. Nala and Sarabi gasped, their eyes both locked on Simba, waiting for an explanation. Simba stepped forward. "I am." Sarabi's eyes widened, then she left Nala's side to stand in front of Simba. "Is that true? Tell me it's not true!" Sarabi declared, her voice shakey. Simba stared at her, then closed his eyes. "It's true." He opened his eyes again when he heard Scar's raspy voice ring out. "You see, he admits it!" Lightning cracked across the sky as Scar declared it. "Murderer!" He proclaimed. "No, it was an accident!" Simba tried to defend himself, every word that Scar said was a dagger to his heart. "If it wasn't for you, Mufasa would still be alive, it's your fault he's dead! Do you deny it?" Scar circled Simba. "No." Simba answered resignedly. "Then your guilty!" Scar still circled Simba, growling low and hanging on to his last word. "No, I'm not a murderer!" Lightning accentuated his words. "Oh, Simba, you're in trouble again." Scar was backing Simba down a cliff, with his hyenas at his side. "But it's time that your father isn't here to save you and now everyone knows what YOU DID!" Simba's feet fell as Scar pushed the words into Simba's face. "Simba!" Nala's voice rang out into the wild, night air. A large bolt of lightning struck a dry branch under the cliff Simba was hanging from. Flame immediately lit up the night.

"Oh, this looks familiar. Hmmmmmm, where have I seen this. Let me think. Oh yes! I remember. This is just the way your father looked before he died." Scar held his wicked dagger-like claws to his face. Simba's claws sought for something to hold on to, but failed. Scar reached out and dug his own claws into Simba's fur. "Here's my little secret." Scar leaned forward. "I...killed...Mufasa." Simba's eyes widened as recollections of his father's death flooded to his memory. "No!" Finding an unexpected spurt of strength Simba leapt up and bowled over Scar, his claws digging into his shoulder. Scar cringed as the weight of his nephew's body fell upon him. "Murderer!" Simba roared out in an outrage. All the surrounding lionesses' faces changed expressions quickly. "Oh...Simba please!" Scar pleaded. "Tell them the truth!" Simba roared. "Truth, truth is in the eye of the-" Scar started to gag as Simba pressed his paw against his throat. "Alright," he gagged, "alright! I did it." He choked out. "So they can hear you." Simba growled. "I killed Mufasa!" Hyenas bursted into evil laughter, and lionesses gasped in shock.

Watch out for Chapter 3! Who will win?


End file.
